Glimpses of a Different Future
by Lucinda
Summary: Studying for an exam, Dru contemplates a moment in her life when things changed. 20 min w Dru response.


author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
main character: Drusilla  
  
disclaimer: Drusilla is the creation of Joss Whedon for the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hogwarts is the creation of JK Rowling, for the Harry Potter novels.  
  
distribution: Jinni, Paula - anyone else just ask first.  
  
note: written for Jinni's 20 minute spotlight on Drusilla challenge.  
  
Drusilla sat in the leather chair, sipping at her tea. She had her notes spread out before her, and several charts and diagrams. It wouldn't do to miss anything in her efforts to study for this test.  
  
"You're putting a lot of effort into this, aren't you?" Mary's question was soft, and full of repressed laughter.  
  
"Yes. I like Divinations." Drusilla looked up, staring at the Prefect. "And I don't want anyone to be able to point to me as an example of why muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts."  
  
"If you keep that up, you might end up knowing more about Divinations than Madam Kalderash does. What happens if you learn as much or more than the Professor?" Mary settled on the other chair, looking at the spread of papers.  
  
Drusilla smiled. "Then maybe in a few more years, I'll be the one teaching Divinations. I keep... there's this dream that I keep having. One that suggests..."  
  
"Suggests what, Dru?" Mary's question recaptured her attention.  
  
"Have you ever had the feeling that something was pivotal to your future? That a single moment, a single choice could change everything? My moment was the letter. The one that brought me here."  
  
"Didn't your parents disown you for coming here?" Mary asked, probably remembering some of the gossip about Drusilla that had been making the rounds.  
  
"Yes. But I had to come here. It was as if... Coming here changes everything, somehow." Dru tried to put the feeling into words. "I keep... I have flashes of visions, or I'll hear voices. If I didn't come here, how would I learn to deal with them?"  
  
"You're a Seer?" Mary blinked, sitting upright with interest.  
  
"Yes." Dru nodded. "And without proper training, at best I'd wind up the madwoman locked away in an attic. Mum and Daddy wouldn't want to lock me in Bedlam, it would be far to public - what would the neighbors think, after all."  
  
Mary shook her head, looking back at the pages and books. "So, you're going to become the expert on Divinations, and a proper Witch. Then what? Marry a nice wizard and raise little witches and wizards for the next generation?"  
  
"I don't know. Everything that I've seen before has been either about someone else, or a warning. I keep seeing this handsome man, with dark eyes, brown hair and an Irish accent."  
  
"Is he handsome? He doesn't sound like someone I'd mind seeing." Mary smiled.  
  
"No! He's evil! I don't know who he is, but... he's evil, and dangerous." Dru gasped, panic surging inside her, flickering images of blood and bodies and a broken alter, dead nuns scattered through the chapel.... "If I'd stayed home.... I think he would have killed me."  
  
"Will you still meet him if you've gone here?" Mary's question was soft, full of concern.  
  
"I don't know." Dru whispered, her hand clenching her quill, knuckles pale. "But if I do, I'll be better prepared. A Witch is much more capable of taking care of herself than a proper muggle lady."  
  
"You've snapped your quill." Mary pointed out. "And good luck with your studies. I hope you never meet your Irishman, Dru."  
  
"So do I. He's terrifying." Dru tried to shake the visions from her mind. She didn't want to meet him, didn't want to hear that seductive Irish accent telling her that she was evil, that she was damned. That she was his.  
  
It would be better here. Better to stay at Hogwarts, to become the next Divinations instructor.  
  
Besides, Jonathan Weasley was rather nice. Not terribly handsome, but he was charmingly sweet and awkward. Maybe he'd make a good husband some day.  
  
End Glimpses of a Different Future. 


End file.
